WX Forum Wiki
Shortcuts WX Project Status | WX News | WX Newsfeed | WX Cast Directory The Avenue | Behind Closed Doors |The AvenueBeyond Borders | City Girls | High Hopes | These Days | Uncertain Nights About Writers Express (commonly referred to as simply WX) is a creative writing forum hosted by Proboards which began life on 2nd August 2011. The forum has been owned by long-term member and Admin member Noxy since 2012. Noxy was joined on the admin team by fellow members AppleCobbler ''and ''Ross ''later that year. In its time, the forum has been known as ''Belleview, Writers Xpress, Writers eXpress ''and ''Writers Express. However since 2013, only the brand Writers Express (or WX) is used. In September 2014, the forum received a major design revamp, with a new logo known affectionately as 'the fish'. 2011 Both the title and concept of the forum were originally 'Belleview', an online soap opera idea which began life on Digital Spy in the summer of 2011. Eventually, work on Belleview transferred over from Digital Spy to a purpose-made Proboards forum. However, as work on the soap opera continued and membership grew, the forum evolved into a broader world of creative writing, such as original soap operas, fan-fic and dramas. In November 2011, the forum's first successful project, These Days - by Noxy - began publishing episodes. The project would go on to win 32 Writers Express Awards - known as WRIXAS ''- more than any other project to date. Other successful projects since then have included the long-running chronicle-style drama series ''City Girls, ''the forum's most successful drama series; ''The Avenue, which is now by default the longest-running soap on the forum; and Uncertain Nights, which is the project that has produced the most ever episodes of any forum project to date (270). Uncertain Nights unofficially ended in January 2014, though these episodes were in delay; the project officially ended on 24th October 2013, it's second anniversary. 2012 2012 is probably the most significant year for WX to date, as this is when it's biggest phase of evolution occurred. The forum's orignal owner, Rob', '''and one of his other admin, ''Jark, both left the forum in quick succession, leaving third admin Noxy ''the sole administrator. Noxy later acquired ownership of the forum from Rob, and the forum was renamed from ''Belleview to Writers Xpress. This name was interchangable with both Writers eXpress ''and ''Writers Express. Long-term forum members AppleCobbler ''and ''Ross later joined Noxy as Admin. 2012 saw the arrival of many new projects, amongst the most successful of which were the dramas Alone and'' Back To The Start'', and the short-lived rural soap opera High Peak, which was launched and cancelled twice in 2012, despite winning five Writers Express Awards. However the most successful project from this period other than the popular soap These Days was romantic drama series City Girls, which remains on the forum to this day, and is the longest-running and most successful drama series in the forum's history. 2013 2013 saw the success of City Girls ''and ''These Days ''continue, as well as the establishment of new projects garnering success - in particular the crime dramas ''Cold Blood ''and ''Cross My Heart, Hope To Die. Also notable is the growing success of one soap, The Avenue, and the somewhat fading success of another, Uncertain Nights. But perhaps the most notable project of the year was January's High Hopes, a coastal soap opera. HH saw two series begin in 2013. Despite winning two WRIXAS, the first series received a somewhat mixed reception. However, the second series gradually received wider critical acclaim, particularly towards the end. 2014 2014 saw the seventh WRIXAS ceremony take place in February, in which Uncertain Nights - which had had a difficult and award-free 2013 - picked up a record number of accolades for its series swansong. In April, a new forum event known as the Megamash took place. The MM was a 'mash-up' of forum projects, new projects, test projects and plays. One of the MM's most notable projects were the ostentatiously-titled These Days City Girls Have Many High Hopes As They Stroll Along The Avenue Under The Bright City Lights On Cold Uncertain Nights, an ambitous but successful mash-up of no less than six forum projects! Another significant MM project was a fan-fic version of The Avenue by Noxy. This fan-fic was very well received and would prove to be prophetic - just weeks later, the real bosses of The Avenue ''asked Noxy to join them on the show, and the rest is history! The domestic abuse play ''Hit And Miss was also a notable Megamash entrant, as it was used by its writer Ross ''in real life as a submission to the National Theatre. Elsewhere, ''City Girls ''ended its fourth season in March, before taking a four-month hiatus - by far the longest in the show's history to date (usually CG has a hiatus of around a month between series since it began in 2012). However, this was deliberate as well as symbolic; the four-month hiatus ran parallel to the four-year time jump the series took when Season 5 finally began in June. A new soap opera, ''Beyond Borders, also began in June, whilst another one - We're All In This Together ''- was announced. It will be begin in late July/early August. Also announced in June was ''The Shorties, a creative writing event due to take place in September involving short plays, dramas and stories. At the end of August, the eighth WRIXAS ceremony - known as WRIXAS 8 - took place. After modest success in February, long-running soap opera These Days ''returned to glory, breaking records by winning eight awards, more than any other project at one ceremony in WX history. It also hit a landmark by winning a total of 40 WRIXAS, 14 more than its nearest rival, ''City Girls, which again dominated the Drama sub-category by winning every possible award in that cateogry (six). A new award, Best Project, was also introduced, which These Days also won. In September 2014, the forum received a major design revamp, with a new logo affectionately known as 'the fish'. As part of the revamp, 'WX Lab' reverted to it's old name 'The Lab', and the 'WX Corner' was rebranded as simply 'The Corner.' Previously the 'Forum Corner', this board has always used red as its primary colour. However as part of the revamp, The Corner now sports a yellow theme, with red redesignated to the 'Hiatus Projects' board, a colour indicator that the projects on that board have 'stopped'. The next significant events on WX are the'' ChillerMash - a horror-themed version of April's ''MeGaMaSh ''- which will take place throughout October; and the second Megamash, known as ''MegaMash 2, which will run throughout December and will include Christmas material owing to the time of year. Both events were announced on 3rd September 2014, and both will be the last events of this year. Category:Browse